Presa com um Uchiha
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: U/A. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. E neste exato momento eu estou presa. Num elevador. Com outra pessoa. Mais exatamente: Uchiha –Ignóbil- Sasuke. Agora me diz, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso Kami?
1. Chapter 1

Olá amiguinhos!

Essa era para ser uma one-shot e era pra ser no universo alternativo de Harry Potter, mas como ultimamente eu tenho lido muitas fics de Naruto, acabei adaptando para o cenário SasukexSakura. (Amo esse casal hihi)

Pra quem me acompanha, sabe que eu tenho duas Fics em HIATUS até ano que vem. Mas essa ideia estava me atormentando, por isso logo comecei a escrevê-la.

O final já está pronto, só falta revisar antes de postar. Espero que na semana que vem já esteja postado aqui (ou antes né!).

Espero que gostem, depois de tanto blábláblá...

* * *

**Parte 1 - Presos no Elevador**

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Moro em Shinjuku, no Japão, e trabalho como secretária de um dos maiores empresários do país, Uchiha Itachi. Mesmo que eu esteja acostumada a chamá-lo de Itachi-nii-san, ele agora era meu chefe. E eu gostava disso...

Porém, neste exato momento eu estou presa.

Num elevador.

Com outra pessoa.

Uchiha _Ignóbil_ Sasuke.

O irmão caçula do meu chefe.

— Atende!... – Eu balançava minhas pernas nervosa.

Entendam, eu não tenho claustrofobia. Nem tenho medo de lugares pequenos. E nem me importaria se outra pessoa estivesse comigo. Porque isso Kami?

Porque eu tenho que estar presa com _ele_? Argh!

— Vamos... vamos... – Mas a ligação não completava. – Droga!

— Fica quieta, Haruno. – Ele reclamou encostado do outro lado do elevador.

Muitas mulheres estariam felizes em estar no mesmo espaço que esse homem. Doidera né? Mas acredite, ou não, eu já quis.

Verbo no passado. Enterrado a sete palmos. Bem longe de quem meu coração pertence agora. _Sasori._

Lembrar do meu _quase-futuro_-namorado não me fez melhorar. Eu deveria estar em casa, tomar um banho, me perfumar e colocar aquele vestido que ele me deu de presente para irmos jantar. Um jantar romântico no restaurante mais caro de Tóquio, e depois... Depois. Eu preferia manter as coisas entre nós dois.

— Você podia ajudar sabia?

Ele encarou por poucos segundos, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou o teto.

— Tudo bem. Fique quieto. Você fica melhor de boa fechada mesmo. – Maneei a cabeça e voltei ao telefone. – Eu não preciso de um cara idiota pra me ajudar...

— Cala a boca, garota irritante!

—... Um pateta vestindo terno de linho...

Sasuke fitava as costas da moça de cabelos róseos perplexo. Sempre quieta e calma. Nunca levantando a voz. Aturando as investidas desnecessárias de sua ex-noiva ao desmerecer o cargo que antes era dela.

A lembrança de Karin ainda o atormentava, mesmo depois de tudo resolvido.

— ... Sasori já estaria me ajudando...

— Oh, sujeito maravilha! – Ele disse alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Virei o rosto, sem largar o telefone.

— Sim. E você não é nem metade, e sabe disso. – Voltei e continuei com o telefone em mãos. – Agora, fique como antes. Calado.

— Você não manda em mim, Haruno.

— Apenas finja que eu não existo, assim como eu faço com você. – Eu disse olhando nos olhos negros dele. Por um momento achei que vi um olhar de desespero passar, mas ele assumiu o perfil arrogante de novo. – Não era isso que você queria?

Sasuke sentou-se no chão e deixou a pasta ao lado. _Era o que ele queria agora?_

Por um tempo ele percebeu que o silêncio prevalecia no elevador.

'_Ela tem belas pernas_...' Seu olhar de repente se arrastou até Sakura, que usava saias sociais até pouco antes do joelho.

A rósea notando o silêncio virou-se procurando por ele, e o encontrou sentado no chão. Observando algo nela. Suas pernas.

'_Tarado..._'

— Eu agradeceria se parasse de olhar minhas pernas. – Sasuke bufou. – E sua noiva também.

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

— Do que está falando? - Ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

Senti a coluna formigar ao perceber que o tom de voz dele havia mudado, mais calmo e caloroso. Pisquei algumas vezes desconcertada. Que bom que não estava mais olhando para ele. Devagar, coloquei o telefone no gancho.

— Como assim? Achei que você e a Karin...

— Foi recente. – Sasuke disse. Sakura sentou-se no chão e ajeitou a saia, puxando-a para baixo. – Eu... ah... não quis espalhar a história por todo o Japão. Se é que me entende?

Viro-me para ele.

Sasuke notou aquele olhar preocupado dela.

Se conheciam a muitos anos, tanto fora quanto dentro da empresa. Mas nunca passavam mais de trinta minutos juntos. Sasuke sempre preferiu a solidão ao divertimento da menina pequena e testuda que o perseguia nas festas de família.

Mas agora estava ela crescida na frente dele. Uma mulher feita. Os cabelos eram acima do ombro, e ela usava-o solto a maior parte do tempo. Não usava maquiagem demais e as roupas eram sempre discretas.

Ela não era igual a Karin. E ele sabia.

E ali morava o perigo.

O demônio dentro dele se agitou e ele virou o rosto. Tentando se manter normal na presença dela.

Não havia percebido até pouco tempo quanto efeito ela tinha sobre ele, mesmo, como ela mesma disse, ignorando ele a maior parte do tempo.

Continuava a olhá-lo. Analisando os cabelos negros mal arrumados, o olhar frio de volta ao normal, desviado.

— E como você se sente? - Perguntei depois de um tempo. Me martirizando depois do ato. Que eu que queria saber da vida dele?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Já havia respondido muitas dessas perguntas a Itachi e Naruto. Não estava querendo mais pessoas fazendo questionários intermináveis sobre sua vida amorosa.

— Porque se importa?

Prendi a respiração por um momento e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Sasuke passava a mão nos cabelos quando se desculpava.

— Não tem porque. Não é mesmo? Não somos amigos. – A palavra 'amigo' doeu de certa maneira.

A Sakura de treze anos, escondida dentro da máscara de vinte e quatro anos, estava muito irritada por não serem mais amigos.

_— Por quanto tempo teremos que ficar aqui? — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..._

Ambos dissemos ao mesmo tempo, suspendendo o olhar surpresos. Eu fui a primeira a rir da situação. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto. Daqueles que faziam a menina tola dentro dela se derreter.

'_Menos Sakura._' Eu me lembrei. '_Você tem o Sasori agora..._'

— Sasori...

Eu disse sem querer.

Fui novamente até o telefone do elevador e disquei para o porteiro. Em vão.

Sasuke baixou o olhar ao ver o desespero dela retornar. Sasori. _Tinha que ser_, ele pensava. O cara com quem ela estava saindo a dois meses desde que havia voltado de Osaka.

— Ah, não acredito! – Ela disse, escorregando pela parede de ferro. – Não funciona! Você não tem celular Sasuke?

Ele negou. E era verdade. Havia deixado no carro.

— Droga. Porque eu tive que voltar pra ver se eu tinha esquecido as chaves de casa?

— Você ia ficar do lado de fora, Haruno. - Ele disse ríspido, como se fosse óbvio.

Ela riu.

— Não. Eu podia ir no apartamento do Sasori, ele está na cidade.

Eu disse sem perceber a decepção tomar conta de Sasuke.

Ele não esperava que as coisas estivessem assim, tão adiantadas.

Será que ainda teria tempo de reparar o erro?

Será que ela ainda sentia algo por ele?

— Claro, o maravilha. – Disse com desgosto. Nem mesmo passava pela cabeça dele dizer algo com mais sentido. Sentia-se ridículo por sentir ciúmes agora que ela já não corria mais atrás dele.

— Sasuke, não seja mal com ele. Sasori é boa pessoa. – Eu o repreendi.

— Só isso?

Eu olhei confusa para ele. Sasuke tinha aquele sorriso maroto no rosto. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não o via sorrir daquela forma?

— O que?

— É isso que você diz para os outros sobre o seu namorado?

Eu me remexi no lugar, desconfortável com a pergunta dele. As pessoas não costumavam ser diretas como Sasuke, eu pensei.

— Ele não... Ainda não é oficial... – Sasuke mudou a expressão nos olhos e ela adiantou – Porque se importa afinal? Porque eu devo falar da minha vida particular com você?

Eu disse tentando fazer com que ele deixasse a discussão. Eu ainda tinha esperanças em me controlar até o resgate chegar. Porque parecia que eu estava voltando aos meus treze anos...

— Você o ama? – Ele me perguntou sério.

Tive que me encostar na parede para não vacilar. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Eu queria rebater. Sasuke permanecia sério, sem aparentar qualquer mudança no humor. Se Sakura ao menos soubesse o que ele pensava, saberia que sua mente o martirizava pela pergunta que havia feito.

O demônio agora tentava se libertar.

Juntei as mãos na saia e refleti sobre.

Não sobre Sasori. Não era sobre ele. Era Sasuke.

Porque se importava?

Porque ele se interessava pelos meus sentimentos?

Se nem em todos esses anos ele conseguiu expressar-se comigo por meio de conversas. E agora vinha com isso.

— Isso, não é da sua conta! – Eu disse irritada. – Você é invisível a mim. E eu, sou invisível a você!

— Eu acho que não.

O demônio dentro dele se agitou quando ela se adiantou ao telefone. Sasuke se pôs de pé e arrancou o telefone com uma mão, e a outra segurava a dela. Girou Sakura até que ela estivesse de frente com ele.

— Não estava bom pra você assim? – Eu perguntei, mesmo que eu soubesse qual lado é que estava vencendo. – Achei que era o que você queria!

— Pessoas mudam de opiniões, você devia saber disso melhor do que eu, Sakura.

— Você não me intimida! – Eu disse enquanto inalava o perfume dele. – A muito tempo eu já deixei de me intimidar por sua causa! – Tentei parecer forte.

— Bom.

Ela esperava mais do que só "Bom" vindo dele. Eu sabia que a distância entre nós não era nada boa. Não agora. Kami! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Tinha um cara interessante, bonito, inteligente e que gostava de mim! Não! Não podia sair por aí distribuindo confiança a outros homens, e não qualquer um. Mas Uchiha Sasuke.

— Vamos... vamos ser sensatos Sasuke. – Eu disse. Sasuke parou de analisar meu rosto. – Você e eu... não... Sasuke... páre de brincar comigo...

— Isso não é um jogo. Ninguém sai perdendo. – Ele estava se aproximando demais.

Eu passei por debaixo do braço dele e fui para o outro lado.

Que situação bizarra. Uchiha Sasuke, o ignóbil e frio, dando em cima de mim!

— Você não quer nem saber né? – Eu perguntei tentando soar ameaçadora. Tentando frear aquele calor que queimava no meu corpo.

— Não. Só somos eu e você. Aqui.

Encarei-o incrédula, com as mãos na cintura (tentando intimida-lo). Quem ele pensava que era pra achar que eu era do tipo fácil assim?

— Isso não é um jogo! Existem pessoas envolvidas, você, mais do que ninguém...

De repente ele estava trancando todas as saídas com seus braços. Eu engoli as palavras feias que eu estava prestes a soltar. Nossos rostos estavam a menos de milímetros e eu sabia que estava ferrada. Seus olhos desciam até a linha dos meus lábios, e eu sabia, porque eu estava fazendo o mesmo.

Porque tinha que ser ele? Havia demorado tanto tempo para esquecer dele. Tanto tempo tentando fugir dos lugares e das pessoas que estavam próximas dele.

E mesmo assim, o destino – brincalhão – estava novamente indo contra as minhas vontades.

Vontades, eu pensei. A única coisa que eu quero é...

— Só somos eu e você... – Ele repetiu, com a voz mais rouca e fraca ao pé do meu ouvido e voltou a roçar o nariz dele com o meu.

Maldito Uchiha Sasuke!

— Eu sei. – Disse de repente, surpreendendo ele de qualquer atitude que eu tomei.

Passei um braço no pescoço dele, puxando o rosto dele mais perto do meu, beijando-o como queria fazer a tantos anos.

Sasuke me puxou mais perto e me equilibrava. Kami! Eu não sabia onde estava o nosso chão nesse momento. Tudo começou a rodar. O calor havia se dissipado e eu podia sentir o corpo dele com o meu. Eu mal conseguia respirar quando ele trilhava beijos no meu pescoço e voltava na minha boca.

Se havia um lugar como o inferno, Sasuke fazia parte do paraíso. Eu pensei comigo mesma

_'Mas quanto tempo ele duraria?'_

"BIM"

As portas do elevador se abriram dando para o estacionamento do prédio.

Nós nos olhamos surpresos. Vermelhos. Respirando descompassados e eu ainda sentia seus braços ao redor da minha cintura – se afrouxando.

— Não... isso... – Eu de repente me lembrei quem eu era. E quem ele era. Onde estávamos. A nossa história. Comecei a me desvencilhar.

— Calma!... Sakura?

Empurrei ele com todas as minhas forças e ele foi parar do outro lado da parede. Corri como nunca antes eu havia feito.

Meu carro ainda estava estacionado onde eu deixei assim como minha bolsa no banco do passageiro (_imagina se alguém me rouba! Sakura onde você estava com a cabeça? Okay, eu estava beijando o Sasuke_), abri a porta, mas parei ao ouvir os gritos dele.

— SAKURA! Sakura! Espera!

Eu o olhei pela última vez, seus ônix com um brilho totalmente diferente do que eu recebia nos últimos anos. _'É a última vez'_ eu pensei. Entrei no carro e dei a partida, indo em direção a minha casa.

As ruas pareciam todas iguais e eu tive que dar o retorno num quarteirão ao perceber que estava em uma rua desconhecida. Ai! Ai! Ai! Eu não posso mentir que ainda preciso de ar.

Ainda sinto o oxigênio faltando no meu cérebro, como se ele demorasse para assimilar toda a situação.

Eu beijei Uchiha Sasuke. Meu amor platônico de 13 anos.

E ele também queria me beijar. Agora, aos 24 anos.

— Você se meteu num grande problema, Haruno Sakura. – Eu disse me analisando no vidro retrovisor do carro.

E depois eu ri sem preocupação.

Essa história não poderia acabar assim. Podia?

**...**

Sasuke viu ela sumir e voltou para pegar a pasta, antes que o elevador se trancasse de novo. Viu o molho de chaves de Sakura no chão e o pegou. Da casa dela.

Ele sabia que quando a visse de novo ele poderia ter problemas, para controlar o gênio da rosada. Mas precisava arriscar. O demônio dentro dele se tornou pomposo ao lembrar que ela não o havia rejeitado. Um ponto para ele! Entrou no seu carro conversível e seguiu pela rua até a casa da família Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

Oii amiguinhos!

Como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, era para ser uma one-shot, mas algumas ideias surgiram e a história se alongou mais do que eu esperava. Esse então é o último capítulo! (Mimimi)

Eu adorei escrever sobre Sasuke e Sakura, sério!

Obrigada pelas reviews meninas: _Biahcerejeira_, _Porcoelho_ e _Wonderje;_

Tenho uma surpresa no final do capítulo! Rs. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Parte 2 – Para sempre Presos**

Nunca eu havia passado com o sinal vermelho acesso. Isso deveria ainda ser efeito do que Sasuke conseguia fazer comigo. Murmurei algumas suplicas enquanto estacionava o carro em frente de casa. E deitei a cabeça no volante.

Desliguei o carro e de repente ele começou a descer a rampa da entrada de casa.

— Droga! – Eu tentava me concentrar em puxar o freio de mão no escuro.

_"BEEEEP!"_

Eu havia puxado o freio de mão, mas já era tarde! Ele desceu um pouco a calçada e eu havia acertado outro carro.

Franzi a testa. Tudo culpa do Sasuke.

E apesar de estar o céu todo estrelado, era só por causa das luzes nos postes que eu conseguia me guiar do lado de fora. Desci desolada com a bolsa nas mãos, e mais uma vez naquela noite eu achava que estava ficando louca.

— Você...

Sasuke já estava fora do carro e em uma das mãos cintilava as minhas chaves de casa. Vasculhei a bolsa e constatei que havia deixado mesmo elas no estacionamento. Ou no elevador.

— Sakura...

Mas eu não queria me aproximar dele. Ou queria? Meu coração acelerado não ajudava muito a deixar o meu cérebro raciocinar. Eu tentava não olhar diretamente para ele, pois seu o fizesse, provavelmente eu faria uma loucura. De novo.

Naquele momento ele foi um cavalheiro, e quebrou o silêncio.

— Você esqueceu quando saiu correndo. – E jogou o molho de chaves no ar para eu pegar.

— Eu não... – De repente, escutar a voz dele daquela forma, não me dava motivos para repreender ele. – Não corri! – Virei o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor. — Obrigado. – Disse por fim.

Olhei ao redor, evitando Sasuke, procurando alguma coisa para afugentá-lo. Não que eu fosse pegar um pedaço de ferro e ameaça-lo, não, nem pensar. Haruno Sakura é tudo menos a favor de força bruta contra uma pessoa. Eu queria mais era encontrar uma rota de fuga. Para o bem da minha própria sanidade mental.

Foi nesse momento que eu me liguei. Como ele havia chego tão rápido até a minha casa?

Eu reconheci o carro prata naquele instante, para o meu desespero total.

— Sasuke! Seu carro! – Indiquei assustada. Ó céus! – Ah, Kami! Me desculpa...

— Tá tudo bem. – Ele falou gentil. Meu coraçãozinho deu um solavanco.

— Não é sério, eu prometo que vou arrumar... – Me agachei pegando o emblema do carro quebrado no chão. – Mesmo que isso talvez eu não possa...

"Que vergonha Haruno Sakura!" eu pensei.

— Okay.

— Eu vou...

— Sakura!

Eu e Sasuke nos viramos para a entrada da minha rua, onde outro carro estava estacionado. Eu quase não reconheci o dono dele, foi quando ele saiu batendo a porta enraivecido que eu percebi quem era.

_Sasori._

— Sasori... – Sasuke voltou a olhar para mim sugestivo. – Oi. - Eu disse.

Ele parou por um momento e me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

— É isso, oi?

Eu analisei suas roupas, e pareciam muito arrumadas só para me encontrar em casa. Provavelmente, ele havia vindo direto do restaurante.

Droga!

— Não eu quero dizer... – Sasuke me fitava sem se importar com Sasori. – Me desculpe. Houve um problema e eu fiquei sem a minha chave de casa. Mas então, o Sasuke as trouxe. E eu perdi a hora do jantar... Desculpe.

Ele olhou de mim para Sasuke, e de novo pra mim.

— Hum. Tudo bem. Quero dizer, você podia ter ligado! – Ele estava um pouco alterado.

Paralisei próxima do carro de Sasuke e dele, antes de tentar acalmá-lo.

— Eu não estava com a minha bolsa! Revirei toda a minha sala pra encontrar a chave!

— Eu... Sakura você estava com _esse_ aí? – Sasori indicou Sasuke irritado.

Eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem. Não. Não. Eu já conhecia o suficiente sobre Sasuke para saber que ele não era de levar desaforos.

— O QUE? _Esse_ aí? Você sabe _quem_ eu sou?

Dei um olhar reprovador para ele. E acho que o peguei com a guarda baixa, pois parecia prestes a me dizer alguma coisa quando eu o interrompi.

— Sasuke. Não comece! – Eu falei sentindo uma veia saltar na testa. Homens! – Sasori, ele é só um colega de trabalho!

Escutei ele bufar. Virei mas ele já estava indo em direção ao carro.

— Irritante. – Escutei ele murmurar. Como nos velhos tempos, eu me peguei pensando.

Voltei a encarar suas costas, mas ele parecia estar decidido a ir para a mansão dos Uchiha. Antes dele entrar no carro eu não consegui me aguentar.

— O que? Onde você vai?

Ele se virou para mim confuso. Ele estava desistindo, eu pensei.

— Vou pra casa. – Olhou por trás do meu ombro e depois de novo pra mim. – Adeus, Sakura.

Ele voltou o caminho e saiu na rua principal de novo. E em todo o momento eu não havia tirado os olhos dele. Sasuke havia desistido de mim.

O meu Sasuke estava indo embora.

— Sakura?

Sasori me chamava, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia – ou tentava – digerir era que ele estava indo embora. Eu queria ir até lá e brigar com ele. Dar uma surra nesse desgraçado! E lá se vai a minha sanidade. Porque primeiro ele me esnobava e agora queria que eu desce a volta por cima e assumisse que eu ainda gostava dele?

Meus olhos estavam marejados e minhas mãos tremiam. E não era por causa da brisa fria que soprava.

O que eu devo fazer?

Sasori tocou meu ombro e eu me virei rápido, sem esconder o meu rosto. Ele me analisou e por mais que fosse noite, deve ter visto o vestígio nos meus olhos.

Ele estava partindo. Era a única coisa que era certa.

— Sakura? – Ele me chamou.

— Oi? – Eu perguntei a contragosto.

Sasori é um gato. Ruivo, olhos castanhos e sardinhas nas bochechas, era também forte, mas não do tipo fanático por academia. E alto. Ele era muito mais alto que eu.

Era o cara que minha mãe adotaria como filho e meu pai passaria a tarde pescando em algum lugar no norte do Japão.

Mas eu sabia que não era ele.

— Porque você está assim?

Eu não queria responder.

— É por causa do jantar? – Ele riu. Sua risada pareceu confortante naquele momento, mas era passageiro. – Podemos marcar para amanhã...

Eu não quero mais mentir, afirmei para mim mesma.

— Não, Sasori. – Eu disse um pouco nervosa.

Ele abruptamente voltou a fechar a cara.

— O que?

— Eu não posso mais ver você, Sasori. Me desculpe. – Senti que estava prestes a chorar. Droga. – Me perdoa, mas eu não posso mais ver você.

— Por causa dele? – Eu me assustei com a franqueza dele. – Você gosta desse tal de Sasuke?

Não tinha como frear minha cabeça quando ela assentiu. Eu mal conseguia me manter firme, com toda essa tremedeira.

— Desde quando?

— Desde muito antes de você aparecer. – Ele riu. – Mas não era a Sakura de agora! – Eu tentei explicar – Era meu eu de treze anos! Eu nunca pensei que isso ia voltar assim...

— Fosse gostar dele de novo? Droga, Sakura, a gente não esquece quem se ama.

Olhei para ele confusa. Ele deveria estar me odiando nesse momento! E não me dizendo isso! Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava correto.

Por mais que não soubesse, ele deveria de imaginar o que havia acontecido. Só pelo olhar, Sasori já compreendia as pessoas, e eu sabia disso também.

"Ai! Que vergonha!"

— Sakura você é especial. Por isso vim até aqui, desde Osaka. – Sasori se aproximou e pousou as mãos nos meus braços. Eu só me sentia pior quando ele começou a falar. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu queria ver você infeliz.

Eu analisava a sombra dele quando num ímpeto perguntei abobalhada.

— Como?

Ele riu. Não sei se foi por causa da minha testa franzida, porque eu odiava a minha testa. Não que isso importasse agora.

— Eu odeio perder. Odeio mais ainda ver alguém que eu goste triste. – Ele parou por um momento para ver o relógio no pulso.

Agora eu podia ver o que ele via. Eu também detestaria ver Sasuke infeliz, por isso me afastei dele assim que eu também me via infeliz. Mas, agora que ele dizia que gostava de mim, eu não poderia ficar longe dele, porque eu sempre seria feliz com ele.

– E Sakura, ele também gosta de você. – Ele falou de repente, me despertando dos meus devaneios.

Sasori voltou em direção ao seu carro vermelho, me deixando confusa.

— Como você tem certeza que ele não vai me rejeitar? – Eu perguntei alto, depois me sentindo uma otária perguntando isso pro cara que eu estava devolvendo ao mundo dos solteiros.

Sasori se apoiou na porta e me olhou com um sorriso fraco.

— Porque... Eu vi nos olhos dele. Se cuide, Sakura. – E antes de entrar, ele adicionou: - E se ele fizer você sofrer Sakura, me avise que eu quebro a cara dele.

Meu coração deu um salto, mas logo voltou ao compasso. Vi o mesmo acontecer com ele, sumir nas estradas do meu bairro, para nunca mais voltar.

Não por mim.

Fiquei algum tempo parada como se esperasse que um santo me dissesse o que fazer. Olhei as chaves em minhas mãos e depois para a minha casa. Olhei meu carro batido na traseira e depois balancei a cabeça confusa.

Não!

Casa. Era onde Sasuke estava.

Entrei no carro e dei a meia volta na rua, seguindo pela principal até o final dela. Sasuke causava certas alterações na minha capacidade de me meter em encrencas, eu só esperava que ninguém tivesse anotado a placa do meu carro por ultrapassar todos os sinais vermelhos até a mansão. Cruzei dois bairros antes de estacionar na frente do portão de ferro. Desci procurando no escuro a campainha.

Quando achei, apertei o botão duas vezes.

— Quem é?

Escutei a voz de Itachi. Mas será? Se fosse Sasuke, eu não sei se conseguiria ter coragem de cumprir com o plano.

— Itachi?

Ué, eu precisava confirmar.

— Sim. Quem... Sakura? – Ele perguntou num tom mais baixo.

— Sou eu. Itachi-nii-san, pode abrir o portão pra mim?

— Eu sabia que tinha a ver com você pro Sasuke vir desse modo pra casa. – Ele gargalhou.

— Sinto muito, de verdade. – Eu disse. – Agora me ajude e abra esse portão!

— Tudo bem. Ele está na garagem, consertando o carro.

— Obrigada.

Os portões demoraram para se abrir, travei o carro e entrei rapidamente, o portão atrás de mim se fechou. Ainda era escuro, mas dava para enxergar a luz que vinha da garagem dos Uchiha. E eu vinha tantas vezes pra cá que já poderia usar vendas pra me direcionar.

Ou não. Prefiro não tentar.

Entrei silenciosa e meu estômago parecia se inflar dentro de mim como um balão. Um balão gigante e cheio de borboletas.

Foi quando eu estava quase chegando quando Susano, o akita da família veio correndo pela estrada de chão.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAI! – Gritei com ele, mas o cachorro vinha atrás de mim como se eu fosse o jantar!

Corri até chegar perto do portão e tentei desvencilhar dele. O cão preto peludo não abanava o rabo, ele me mostrava os dentes afiados e compridos. Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele estava solto na propriedade a essa hora.

— Que tá acontecendo? – Sasuke saiu da garagem procurando no escuro.

Foi quando eu consegui despistar o cão que eu corri até a garagem. Como uma louca, diga-se de passagem, (Itachi havia filmado, aquele dobe).

— Sakura? – Ele parecia surpreso ao me ver, mas também não emocionado.

Eu já sentia falta de ar.

— ME AJUDAAAAA! Susano acha que eu sou o jantar dele! - E não havia nada engraçado nessa verdade, viu?

Ele riu. O desgraçado começou a rir loucamente enquanto eu me aproximava correndo. Precisou se encostar na parede para não cair de tanto rir.

Sério eu estava com muito medo. Senti todas as minhas forças virem do submundo pra eu conseguir escapar desse cachorro.

Eu já estava escondida atrás do carro, dentro da garagem. Como eu não sabia.

— Susano! Sai! – Ele disse sério.

Eu vi quando Susano baixou as orelhas de má vontade e deu uma espiada em mim, dando as costas e voltando para o canil nos fundos.

Suspirei aliviada. Foi quando ele me olhou interrogativo, com os braços cruzados. Levantei da onde eu estava, ajeitei meu cabelo, todo revirado por conta dessa academia com o Susano.

"O que eu tenho que fazer? Kami, me ajuda!"

— Cachorro doido esse seu, né? – Desviei o olhar me apoiando na lateral do carro com a mão.

Eu vi decepção no olhar nele?

— É. – Ele disse simplesmente antes de voltar a mexer no motor.

Eu tambolirava os dedos no teto do carro, marcando o tempo. Será que ele notaria? Eu sentia o balão dentro de mim se inflando a cada compasso e as borboletas se agitando mais ainda.

— Porque eu sou sempre quem tem que fugir dele? Naruto é quem deveria ser a comida dele. Não eu.

Ele não me respondeu.

— Ainda acho que ele devia se chamar Satã... – Disse alto pra que ele escutasse.

— Você veio aqui pra insultar o meu cachorro, foi?

Eu me senti desconfortável com o olhar dele sobre o meu, mesmo que essa fosse a minha intenção. Chamar a atenção de Sasuke. Peguei minha bolsa, que não tinha sido levada pelo brutamontes do Susano e joguei o emblema do carro dele.

— Você esqueceu.

Ele segurou no ar e depois voltou a me encarar.

Borboletas se agitam no eu estômago "olé, olá, olé, olá..."

— Só isso? – Ele voltou a trabalhar no motor. – Achei que estava aproveitando o resto da sua noite com o _seu_ namorado.

Ele disse "namorado" com a voz irritada. E Sasori nem era meu namorado oficialmente pra começo de conversa!

O que eu tinha que dizer a ele?

Tinha que ser comida pelo cachorro dele pra ele notar que eu havia vindo ver ele?

— Eu já te disse! Não somos namorados! – Eu repeti de novo.

E pra minha surpresa, eu não fiquei chateada com a mudança.

— Amigos com benefícios. – Ele corrigiu. – Me desculpe se eu errei.

— Leve a sério, por favor. – Eu falei com o cansaço tomando conta de mim.

— Eu estou.

— Não. – Eu rebati. – Não está. Olha. Sasuke. Chega! Eu acabei de quase ser morta pelo seu cachorro, tá legal? Eu vim aqui porque quero conversar!

Ele se levantou e limpou as mãos, jogando o pano na caixa de material. Ele havia trocado o conjunto social por uma bermuda e camiseta, manchada de graxa.

"Que sexy, ai meu Kami" eu controlava a Sakura dentro de mim. A de treze anos, suspirando por ele.

— Eu estou ouvindo.

— Vou ser direta. – Disse me aproximando do capô aberto do carro. E dele.

— Tudo bem. – Ele esperou.

Eu parei e não consegui continuar.

Eu não conseguiria. Não por medo de falar. Porque ele poderia muito bem me rejeitar. Ele não era apaixonado por mim. Não, como eu era, ou sou por ele.

Talvez... talvez... ' Você está amarelando...'... Talvez o Sasori deva ter algum problema na vista...

— Desculpe pelo Sasori ter aparecido. Por... por tudo. – Eu baixei o olhar e senti como se faltasse ar aqui dentro. – Desculpe. Eu vou... – Eu o encarei de novo, e pelo que vi eu não deveria estar aqui – Acho melhor eu ir...

— Não! – Ele segurou meu braço com força e me trouxe perto dele.

Perto demais. Por mais que ele já tivesse deixado de lado a roupa social e o charmoso perfume dele ter sido substituído por cheiro de gasolina.

Eu não me importava. Eu conseguia sentir o corpo definido dele junto do meu, e isso já me fazia perder o controle da minha sanidade. Mas quem se importa com ela mesmo?

— Você veio de tão boa vontade pra cá. Então fala a verdade. – Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

— O que? – Eu disse quase sem ar.

— Porque veio?

— Porque eu... – Senti que as borboletas estavam rompendo o balão no meu estômago. Várias imagens passaram pela minha mente, muitas delas da nossa infância. Da adolescência. Do elevador a poucas horas atrás. O nosso beijo. Dele e do Sasori na frente de casa. – Eu te amo Sasuke, é essa a verdade.

'QUE QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER?'

Ele afrouxou o aperto do meu braço e me encarou pelo que pareceu longos minutos.

Eles pareceram a eternidade pra mim, porque na minha mente nada estava funcionando como deveria.

— Ai! Ai! – Eu tentava esconder o meu rosto tão vermelho como um tomate – Sasu...

— Eu também amo você, Sakura.

Acho que eu escutei errado...

— O que?

Mas eu não tive resposta. Não em palavras. Não mesmo.

Porque no momento seguinte eu estava beijando Uchiha Sasuke de novo. Numa mesma noite, e dessa vez eu não precisava fugir dele.

Não lembro quanto tempo eu demorei pra assimilar que ele me amava. Uma palavra tão forte, assim. Ainda não acredito que eu disse isso mesmo.

Sasuke era ele ainda, e disse que não esperava que viesse atrás dele. Então eu deixei claro que não corri atrás dele, vim dizer a verdade a ele. E nós brigamos. E acabamos nos beijando. E eu briguei mais ainda com ele, por ter me jogado de qualquer jeito em cima do capô do carro. Ele disse que podia curar a minha dor...

E onde a gente acabou trancado dessa vez?

Bom...

— Sakura? Sasuke?

Escutei alguém trancando a porta do quarto dele.

— Itachi?

— Podem aproveitar o tempo de vocês ai. – A risada dele ecoava pelo corredor.

— Nii-san! Tira a gente daqui!

Minhas mãos doeram quando acertei a porta.

— Sakura, volta pra cama, mulher!

Os raios de sol entravam pelas frestas do blackout, devia ser bem cedo ainda.

Fiz o que ele havia mandado. Mas não só por isso, estava frio também.

— Porque seu irmão trancou a porta?

— Ele deve achar que precisamos de mais tempo juntos. - Ele falou baixo.

— Seu irmão não tem pena de mim então. – Eu sorri antes de dar com o travesseiro nas costas dele.

— Hey. Eu sempre venci você nesse jogo. - Ele disse mais acordado.

— Isso não é um jogo, senhor Uchiha. – Eu disse rindo ao lembrar do que ele havia me dito na noite anterior. – Ninguém vai sair perdendo. - Eu repeti sua fala.

— Você aprende rápido.

— Cala a boca, Sasuke.

— Com prazer.

Ele me jogou contra a cama com o peso dele, distribuindo beijos no meu rosto e boca...

**...**

Algumas semanas haviam passado desde o ocorrido no elevador, e eu percebi Sasuke não era tão frio como antes. Claro que Naruto era o único que tirava ele do sério. Porque, bom, até a mim ele gostava de tirar um sarro.

Na verdade, ele sorria mais vezes desde quando começamos a namorar, oficialmente. E eu descobri que amava dizer pra minha família e meus amigos que Sasuke era meu namorado.

Só a Hinata diz que eu era uma tonta e que não enxergava o que tava na minha frente. Apesar de eu achar que ela estava dizendo isso por causa de outros problemas...

— O que houve, Sasuke?

Havíamos acabado de entrar no carro e ele discutia com Naruto no celular.

— Adivinha? - Ele me deu outro dos seus sorrisos de canto. Ai minha santa protetora das rosadas! - Naruto e Hinata. Eles estão no elevador. Presos.

— Não! - Eu gargalhei - Você?

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou, ignorando as falas de Naruto. Desligou o celular e deu a partida no carro.

— Para onde?

— Para casa. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

**FIM**


End file.
